Konoha High
by Suraisu-san
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a newbie in the small town of Konoha, starts his 8th grade at Konoha High.   A high school with many secrets, no place for the oblivious blond boy. What will He find?
1. First day

_**Hi everyone, so this is my first and so far only story. I hope you like it :)**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**__**. But I do own an orange pair of socks which I've named Naruto. **_

**INTRODUCTION:**

A blond boy wearing a weird orange outfit entered through the gates of Konoha High and stood in front of his future. He looked up to see a new-looking sign above the gates. He knew that today was going to be one of the most important days of his life. He had been dreading today, but He was excited too, in a nervous hard-to-explain way. Today was going to either ruin his life or make it a lot better. He swallowed as He walked towards the entrance of the main building. His blue eyes twinkling as He grinned from ear to ear. The air seemed to be a bit thick, He noted. The shadows looked as if they were moving, as if they had a mind of their own. Naruto shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Even though it was summer, the place was freezing. _"they must have air conditioners hidden in trees or something" _He thought as He wrapped his hands around himself and started walking.

He looked around to see kids walking around smoking, fighting, using words that he was sure weren't allowed, but the teachers nearby didn't seem to notice...or care. There were also kids who were just relaxing, like the kid who was sitting under a tree, watching the clouds. His head reminded the blond of a pineapple. He grinned at the thought and kept on walking, making a mental note to meet him later. He was late and had to get to class. He was new here and He knew that He had to work hard to be accepted by the people of this town. Most of them had, so far, completely ignored him as He had tried to make conversation with them. He hated the feeling of being alone, but He smiled never the less. He was the type who enjoyed the company of others almost every second of the day. But so far every time He had tried to talk to someone and they ignored him, He just kept on talking. His smile never faltering.

As He got near to the entrance of the main building, a raven haired boy ran towards him. Deep in thoughts, He didn't see the kid. He winced as the boy collided with him. Kids who were nearby looked up at them once and then continued on with their own business, like it was nothing unusual. The boy with the orange jacket rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Watch where you're going, loser." Said the raven haired boy, He stood up and looked at the blond kid, trying to see if he knew him. The blond got up and glared at the kid who had crashed into him. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and white shorts. He also had some bandages on his arms; the blond wondered why he was wearing them. "WHAT? Dude you just RAN INTO ME! And what? No sorry? That was your fault! Believe It!" "It's your fault you didn't move. Who the hell just stands there when someone is running towards them?" "Yea well, I was kinda thinking about stuff- well forget it, who are you?"

The raven haired boy looked at the blond, smirking "Its good manners to give your name first-" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It!"

"Right, I believe it, you're the new kid, right? I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto grinned at the raven haired kid. "Well I'd better get to class now or ill be late. See ya later" It was more of a question than a statement.

Sasuke grinned back at him and confirmed by saying "Believe it" Then He walked off without another word. Naruto smiled, He knew that He had just made a new friend.

Naruto continued on rubbing his head. He felt a slight bump on it. _"Great, just what I need on my first day"_ Naruto thought. He looked around as He walked towards his 8th grade English class. A weird grey-ish white-haired man wearing a mask covering his left eye, reading a book was walking in the same direction in front of him, but the man suddenly stopped and his eyes bulged out. Naruto thought it was because He just read something that must've really shocking. Naruto walked around him, looking at him the whole time. The man just stood there, bent over and gaping like a fish at the book. _"Weirdo" _Though Naruto as He continued on to his class. He looked forward to seeing the weird masked man again. _"Hope He's not a pedo"_

_**Well, there's the first chapter. I'll try updating once a week. I have my exams right now so...Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I hope I wrote it properly.**_

_**And...I'm hungry 0_0 **_


	2. First class

**Chapter 2 and NO reviews? Curse my lack of popularity **

Nothing happened the rest of the way to class. Naruto entered his English class, a big smile on his face. He had been assigned to Kakashi's class. Naruto took a deep breath. It was time to go inside. He gulped, not feeling so confident anymore. What if he was late? Would he get expelled on his first day? No that's just stupid. Who gets expelled on their first day? "Ugh, I'm thinking too much. Calm down Naruto. Take a deep breath. Yea." He took another deep breath and entered the class.

One look at the place and Naruto knew that he was going to love it. A blond girl holding a small fan was smoking in the corner (come on, smoking in 8th grade?). A pink haired girl was annoying Sasuke, who looked like he could punch her. He looked up and saw Naruto enter the room and merely nodded at him. Naruto waved at him and seemed surprised when the pink haired girl gave him a dirty look. Jealous bitch. He looked around to see the pineapple head kid from earlier sleeping at his desk. A kid wearing...make-up? was trying to talk to an emo-looking redhead who was completely ignoring him. The redhead had bags under his eyes and he had a tattoo on his forehead. It said 'Ai'. "_Yea, you're soooo not gay" _Naruto thought. The redhead looked up and glared at him as if he had heard him. The boy had a look that would've scared Naruto shitless had he not chosen to look away. The lights flickered as the door behind Naruto opened at hit him at the back of his head. The redhead smirked as he went back to staring at the table. His eyes flashed red for a second and returned back to their normal colour. Nobody had noticed or if they had, they had chosen to not pint it out and pretend that they hadn't seen it.

"Fuck! What's the- oh, uh, good morning Kakashi-sensei" Naruto blushed, hoping he hadn't ruined his first impression. Kakashi just looked at as if it usually happened, "Sorry. You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Am I right?" Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto stared at him, remembering him as the creepy guy reading the pervy Icha Icha paradise 'novel', It was a pretty famous book. The author, Jiraiya, had been Konoha High's vice principal before he retired. But the book was still banned at their school. Naruto grinned; he could use this to blackmail Kakashi if he ever got into trouble. "Helooo Naruto. I said, you can take your seat now." Kakashi looked at the blond weirdly as he stood there grinning at Kakashi, in his own thoughts. When Naruto didn't respond, Kakashi just pushed him to his place next to Sasuke Uchiha. _Maybe the prodigy will be able to help this kid, like this class needed another knucklehead. _Kakashi thought as he left Naruto sitting in his place and grinning at the blackboard. "Oh hey Naruto? ...Why the fuck are you smiling like a retard?" The Uchiha kid poked Naruto's head, earning a hurt and jealous look from Sakura, the pink haired girl who had been annoying Sasuke earlier. Naruto snapped back to reality and smiled at Sasuke, making Sakura even more angrier. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke grinned back, knowing why he had chosen to call him _Sasuke-kun. _He was also aware of Sakura getting more jealous of Naruto. She should have known that Sasuke wasn't gay but she was getting really jealous, thinking that Naruto and Sasuke were gay. "So how are you Naru-kun? You know, you should come sit with me at lunch" Sasuke said with a wink. "Sure Sasuke, Maybe we can share a bowl of ramen?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke and they both looked at Sakura who had a betrayed look on her face. She glared at Naruto, mouthing the words 'Ill kill you'. Which made Naruto laugh. "Sasuke-kun AND I are going to get MARRIED one day so shut up and mind your own business you stupid little orange brat!" Sakura practically screamed at Naruto, who was laughing his ass off. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke shaking his head at Sakura and calling her something that made Sakura glare at the new kid. He smiled, remembering his young days. Thinking its better to let them deal with it on their own he went back to reading Icha Icha Paradise. Meanwhile, Sakura stared at Sasuke looking like she was being tortured. Naruto and Sasuke high-fived. Naruto thought he was being mean but when she had snapped at him he had decided that she deserved it. Plus Sasuke didn't seem bothered so Naruto thought it usually happened and she would be fine. _**TRIIIIIIIIIING!**_ The bell had rung and the period was over. Sakura got up and ran out of the room, crying. A blond wearing a purple outfit went after her, giving Naruto a dirty look and Sasuke a wink. Sasuke sighed as she left. "Glad they're gone. Thanks Naruto. You won't believe the stuff they do just to get my attention..." He grinned. Naruto groaned "You're so full of yourself, sheesh" But then he grinned back at Sasuke and went off to their next class. Which happened to be art.

**Ill upload the third chapter soon. It will be up earlier if someone reviews ;D**


End file.
